The Secret That Should've Stayed Hidden
by WhatItIsYo
Summary: IGOT THIS IDEA FROM INNOCUOUS What would happen if Mary died a different way and John was in jail?Can Dean keep his adopted brother,Sam,from knowing the truth about the jailbird,while keeping him from cracking under the pressure of his permanent condition
1. Troublesome Twosome

_Note: This story is completely away from the canon so if no likey, no readie! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize _

**The Secret That Should've Stayed Hidden **

**Chapter one: Troublesome Twosome **

The Winchester manor was quite and still on this bright summer morning. Upstairs the three Winchester boys slept. Kadin, the oldest, was snoring loudly in his room at the end of the hall. In Dean's room there were two occupants instead of one. Sam, the youngest, had fallen asleep on the bed the night before and Dean didn't have the heart to wake him.

The sunlight shown through the window and right on Dean's face causing him to stir. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He turned on his back and looked at his sleeping brother next to him. Just then an idea struck Dean and he slowly got out of the bed and tried not to wake Sam up. He made it halfway toward the doorway when he heard; "Dean, where are you going?" asked the now awake Sam, stifling a yawn as he sat up. Dean turned around and smirked.

"Well, Sammy boy, I'm going to play a prank on Kadin, want to come?"

"Yeah!" said Sam as he smiled. Dean walked back over to the bed and crouched down with his back to Sam.

"Okay then. Get on and let's go." Sam threw the blanket back, pushed his legs over the side of the bed, and climbed on Dean's back. "Good thing you are small for your age, kid, or else I wouldn't be able to do this." Dean grinned and Sam just rolled his eyes and smirked. They made their way to the bath room and looked for shaving cream. "Huh, imagine that, no shaving cream. Toothpaste will have to do." Sam laughed and that made Dean smile. Sam has the kind of laugh that brightens the mood of the whole room. They exited the bathroom and headed for Kadin's room. Dean nudged the door open with his foot and they made their way to the bed. Sam opened the toothpaste tube and began to disperse it onto Kadin's face. By the time they were done Kadin was sporting glasses, a curly mustache, a go-t, and globs of toothpaste on both cheeks. Once back in Dean's room they let their laughter out. Both of them were on the bed on their backs, holding their stomachs in fits of laughter.

Dean loved these moments when they both could forget all their worries and just laugh. He worried about Sam so much; Sam was paralyzed from the waste down. It happened a couple months before he was adopted by the Winchesters. Sam also gets extremely bad migraines; it was another result of the accident. Sometimes his migraines get so bad that he passes out from the pain. He has prescription pain killers for them, but they don't work that good.

After Sam and Dean where finally able to stop laughing, Dean helped Sam into his wheelchair and they went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning, G." said Dean as he wheeled Sam up to the table. Ada Winchester, their grandmother, was at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Morning Grama, where's Grampa?" asked Sam.

"Good morning sweethearts. Your Grampa had to run some errands, he'll be back later." she said and turned back to the stove.

"DEAN! SAM!" yelled a very pissed off voice from upstairs. Sam and Dean looked at each other and just laughed. Ada shook her head and just smirked.

"What did you two do this time?" she asked with a mock-sigh. Kadin came down the stairs with a wet face and towel in hand.

"I'll tell you what they did! They plastered toothpaste all over my face!" Kadin said as he wiped his face.

"Oh come on, Kade. It was a harmless prank." said Dean as he clapped a hand on his older brother's shoulder. Kade just glared and sat down at the table mumbling about a troublesome twosome.

After breakfast Dean and Sam went upstairs to get dressed, then went outside and just fooled around.

"Hey Winchesters!" said Trenton Scullie, Dean's and Sam's friend, as he walked up the driveway.

"Hey Trent." said Dean as he and Trent engaged in a brotherly hug.

"Hi Trent!" Sam greeted happily.

"Hey buddy!" said Trent as he ruffled Sam's hair. "So how are my favorite Winchesters today?"

"Well, Trent, that remains to be seen considering the fact that I might not live to see tomorrow." said Dean dramatically.

"Why?"

"Well, Sam and I put toothpaste all over Kade's face when he was sleeping. He didn't seem too happy about it, either!" Trent placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Well, it's been a pleasure knowing you." Trent said. Dean smirked.

"How could it_ not_ be a pleasure knowing the man behind this handsome face?" Dean said playfully and stuck his chin in the air. Trent and Sam laughed. "Come on guys, let's go to the basement, I feel like kicking somebody's butt in pool." Dean grabbed the handles to Sam's wheelchair and led the way into the house and down to the basement.

--- --- ---- -- --- --

"I can't _believe _beat me all five games, man! I think you were cheating!" said Trent as they made their way to the kitchen for some lunch.

" Trent, you're just jealous that this is another thing I am better at then you!" said Dean with a smirk and a pump of his eyebrows. Sam chuckled at the two older boys' antics.

"Jealous my ass, man! I am absolutely not jealous of you!"

"Yeah, dude, whatever. That's what you always say!" Trent rolled his eyes. They made sandwiches and took them out into the backyard to eat. They sat down in the chairs and were conversing nonchalantly. Trent and Dean were reminiscing about the bad mistakes in date they did before and Sam was cracking up at their stories.

"Hey Dean, let's not forget about Big Debbie!" said Trent laughing.

"No! Not Big Debbie! Let's forget about her!" said Dean in mock-fright.

"Who's she?" asked Sam with a smile.

"Well she was one of Dean's BIG mistakes. I remember when he broke up with her. It wasn't pretty. She wasn't the type of girl to cry over a break up, she was the one to beat up and move on. She got in a few good punches too!" said Trent with a laugh. Dean glared at him.

"Dee, you got beat up by a girl?" asked Sam in shock.

"No, I didn't Sammy. I just got punched by a girl that doesn't punch like a girl." Dean said and then Trent's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Okay, right now? Okay give me five minutes. Bye." Trent said to the other person on the line. "Well I hate to break up this little gathering, but my mom needs me to take her somewhere. I'll catcha guys later!"

"Bye Trent." said Dean and Sam at the same time.

"Hey Sammy what do you say we going inside and play a game or something." asked Dean.

"That's fine with me." said Sam with a smile. Together, they headed back to the basement/game room. "Let's play Air Hockey!" Sam blurted happily once they entered the game room.

"Okay, but Sam I have to ask you a question."

"What is it, Dee?" blurted Sam curiously.

"Are you ready to get your butt kicked?" Dean said with a shit-eating grin.

"You wish!" Sam smiled. That began their game of air hockey.

-- ---- --- -- ---

The 'Troublesome Twosome' came into the kitchen with Sam laughing at Dean because Sam kicked his butt multiple times in air hockey. They were in search for something to eat before dinner. Dean pulled out a bag of chips and set it on the counter in front for Sam and himself to snack on. They went to the living room. Sam opened the bag and they started snacking while watching some TV. Dean just sat down when the doorbell rang.

"You got to be flipping kidding me." said Dean with sigh.

"I'll get the door, Dee." laughed Sam as he started to the door.

"Are you sure? I could get it."

"I'm already going that way." said Sam. He opened the door and smiled at who was at it. "Hey guys! We were just watching some TV, come on in!" Sam got out of the doorway so the guys could get in. They each greeted Sam in turn. Riley Grall was the last one in. He shut the door and wheeled Sam into the living room where the rest of the guys were at. Riley parked Sam by the couch next to Dean. Tucker McGlator was lying on his stomach on the floor and next to him in the Laz-E boy was Jasper Schmitt. Next to Dean, on the long four seatter couch, were Riley and Wade Peterson.

"Hey Dean, where's Trent at? Usually he's over before us." asked Tucker from the floor.

"He had to take his mom somewhere. He said he would be back later." said Dean. Sam grimaced in pain. He felt a dull throbbing in his head. Dean noticed this. "Come on Sammy let's go get something for that headache." Dean got up and wheeled Sam to the upstairs bathroom. Dean gave Sam his pills and a glass of water. Sam swallowed the pills. Dean knelt down in front of him.

"Sammy is your headache really bad?" asked Dean softly as he placed his hands on both sides of Sam's jaw line. Sam's eyes were closed.

"It's getting worse, Dee. It hurts." Sam stated weakly, his eyes still shut.

"Alright, come on, let's get you into bed." said Dean and he took Sam into his (Dean's) room. He lifted Sam into the bed and pulled the covers up. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay." Dean went back into the bathroom and got a wet washcloth. He placed it on Sam's head.

"You want me to stay with you?"

"No, it's okay. You go back with the guys and I'll be fine." Dean sighed.

"Okay, well, try to get some rest and I'll come back to check on you. Good night buddy."

"'Night, Dee."

--- -- ---- --- --

"How's Sam doing Dean?" asked Riley when Dean got back downstairs.

"I think he'll be fine. He's up in my room trying to get some shut eye." Riley nodded. The guys sat and watched TV for a couple more hours with Dean checking on Sam about every ten minutes.

When the guys finally left, Dean was tired. He trudged up the stairs and into his room. After he changed he gently got into bed, trying not to wake Sam up, seeing as he probably was still in pain. Once Dean was settled, Sam subconsciously cuddled closer to him. With that Dean fell fast asleep.

---------------


	2. Where It Started

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize _

_Note: This story has** NO** ghost hunting at all… sorry if that was what you were expecting… _

**The Secret That Should've Stayed Hidden **

****

**Chapter two: Where It Started **

****

The next morning had Sam looking, and feeling worse. Eighteen year old Dean woke up and turned to look at his fourteen year old little brother. He was really pale.

"Hey, Sammy. You don't look that good. I'm going to get your meds okay?" said Dean softly when Sam woke up. Sam turned to look at him and nodded.

"Okay, Dee." Sam said and Dean got out of the bed, went into the bathroom, and opened the cabinet. Twenty-one year old Kadin walked by the doorway and stopped when he saw Dean.

"What are you doing, munchkin?" asked Kadin. Dean looked up from the cup he was filling.

"Sammy, had one of his headaches last night and its worse this morning." said Dean as he started walking back toward his room.

"It's really bad, huh?" asked Kadin. Dean nodded.

"Its bad." said Dean and he went into his room. "Here you go, Sammy."

"Thanks Dean." Sam said as he took the glass of water and the pills.

"You want to stay up here or go downstairs?" asked Dean.

"Downstairs?" asked Sam with a weak, but warm smile.

"Downstairs it is." said Dean as he let Sam on his back. They walked downstairs and went in the living room.

-- ----- ----- ---

Kadin watched his little brother walk into his room to tend to Sam. He walked downstairs to fix them all some breakfast since their grandparents weren't there. They went to tend to their friends' farm because they were out of town. The last Kadin heard they were staying there until next week. He opened the cabinet and got out the pancake mix. He started the pancakes on the stove when Dean and Sam came down. Kadin was jealous of their connection. They were the whole meaning of inseparable. The thing that made Kadin _really_ jealous was the fact Sam only allowed Dean to hug, hold him, or help him with everyday things that are hard for him. Kadin remembered when they brought him home and what happened a couple days later…

_Ten year old Dean was playing outside with skinny little six year old Sam. Kadin, who was thirteen, was out there watching them. Sam and Dean were having fun, until Sam all of a sudden started crying really hard. Kadin jumped up from the table and ran over to them. _

_"Dean what happened?" asked Kadin upon arrival. Sam's little face was buried in Dean's chest. His little arms were around Dean's back. _

_"It's one of his headaches, Kade!" said Dean hugging Sam tight to him. _

_"Give to me, Dean. I'll take him in the house." said Kadin reaching for the still crying Sam. Upon hearing this, Sam squeezed Dean tighter. _

_"He won't let you. He won't let anyone else hold him, only me. I'll take him inside. Come on, Sammy, let's get you inside." said Dean. Sam got on Dean's back and buried his face yet again. They walked into the house with Kadin following with the empty wheelchair. That's when and where it all started… _

Kadin looked down at the pancake that was getting ready to burn and hurriedly turned it over. _From the start those two have been inseparable,_ Kadin thought.

--- --- ----- ---

Sam was lying down on the couch with his head in Dean's lap. Dean was gently running his fingers through Sam's hair. They were sitting there watching TV, well, Dean was. Sam was dozing in and out of sleep. The house phone rang and Dean answered it.

"Hello?" said Dean.

_"Hello is Mike there?" _said the voice on the other line.

"Nobody lives here with that name."

_"Oh, who is this?" _

"Is that really relevant?"

**_Click! _**

"Well that was odd." Dean muttered. Kadin walked in.

"Hey, munchkin, who was that on the phone?"

"I don't know, somebody looking for Mike."

"Huh, well, if you guys want breakfast, its ready. You want to wake Sam up to see if he wants anything?" said Kadin. Dean watched him go and then looked down at Sam.

"Hey, Sammy, you hungry?" Dean said softly brushing Sam's hair away from his face.

"A little bit." said Sam in voice laced with sleep. "Hey Kade." Sam smiled at him.

"Hey kiddo. Well I'll go get your plates." Kade smiled and went back to the kitchen.

--- ---- --- --- --

The Winchester boys were lazing about the living room watching some TV.

"You know what I've been thinking, Kade?" asked Dean and hour later.

"Oh my god, Dean! You can think? When did this happen?" Kade said in mock shock. Dean threw one of the couch pillows at him.

"Yes I can think for your information! Well, anyway, I was thinking how'd you get your girlfriend, Sadie? I mean, I _know _it wasn't your looks, man." Kade glared at the laughing Dean and Sam.

"Laugh it up! You're both just jealous I _have _a girl!" said Kade and then the door bell rang. Kade got up to get it and hit Dean upside his head when he walked past.

"Hey!" said Dean.

"Is for horses!" yelled Kade from the front door and laughed. Opening the door, he saw his friends Clayton Cruz, Chester Nelson, and Nathan Gomez. "Sup guys. Come on in." They walked into the living room. Dean turned his head to look at them.

"Hey Clay, Chessboard, Nate." said Dean.

"Hey Bean Bag." Chester said.

"Hey." Nate said.

"Hey." said Clay.

"Hey guys." Sam said as they sat down.

"Hey, kid, are you okay? You don't look too good." asked Clay.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sam said and smiled.

A couple hours later, Kade and his friends went to the pool hall. Sam and Dean went into the basement and played video games. The guys came over and they were all just hanging out in the basement/game room. When the day grew on, Sam's headache got better and then it eventually left.

------------------


	3. To Have The Right To Know

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize… **

**Note: If you want to see the characters or the cars of the characters then go on to my website… you can get to it if you click on 'homepage' in my profile… **

**The Secret That Should've Stayed Hidden **

****

**Chapter three: To Have The Right To Know **

****

****

At the pool hall Kadin, Nathan, Chester, and Clayton, were drinking some soda and playing pool (at a pool hall, no, duh!). Kadin was currently beating everybody.

"What happen to your littlest bro, man?" asked Nate as he made a shot in the left corner pocket.

"He had one of his headaches again, last night." Kade said sadly.

"I feel for the little dude, man." Clay said as he watched Kade pick his shot.

"I do to, but … Never mind." said Kadin and then stopped his self. He didn't want to going spouting off his problems.

"Well, you started, now finish." Chester said from beside Clay. Kadin sighed, he knew Chester would never let it down so he gave up from the beginning.

"I feel for my little brother because all of what he had to go through and still has to go through. I just wish he didn't just rely on Dean, you know? I don't know, man. Let's just drop it." Kadin bent back over the pool table and took his shot.

"No, nuh-uh. Spill!" Nate said.

"Let's just drop it! Can I get an AMEN?" Kadin said and looked into the stern faces of his friends. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"You're stalling." Clay said.

"Alright, fine. Have you guys ever wondered why Sam only lets Dean hug him, or carry him or stuff like that?"

"Yeah, I noticed. Do you know why he does that? Is it intentional?" asked Chester. Kadin shrugged.

"No, it's not intentional. The reason he does that is because when we first brought him home he was scared of all of us coming in contacted with him. Dean somehow managed to break through that. That helps the fact that they are really close."

"So the Kade-master is jealous?" Nate teased and Clay and Chester laughed.

"I guess I am." Kadin said with a smile.

"First step, getting over denial. You're well on your way man!" Chester said with a laugh.

---- --- ------ --

The guard walked up to the cell to give the jailbird his food.

"Good news, JW. They might let you out in a couple months on account of good behavior." The guard said. He gave him his food and left, leaving the inmate thinking about what he was going to do first when he got out. _I'm going to see my kids, _he thought. He finished eating, thinking about what had got him in there in the first place.

---- ---- ----- --

A silver Silverado pulled into the driveway at the Winchester Manor at about midnight. The driver turned off the engine and the lights and got out of the truck. Walking to the door, Kadin put his house key in the lock and went into the house. He had been at the pool hall all this time. He had lost track of time. He shut the door and relocked it and trudged quietly up the stairs. He walked past Dean's open door and saw that both his little brothers were sleeping in there, like always. He smiled and continued on to his room.

After changing, Kadin eased himself into his bad with a tired groan.

"Kadin?" asked a whispery voice from the doorway. Kadin opened his eyes.

"Hey Dean, what's up?" Kadin replied back.

"Is something wrong or something? You're acting different."

"Different like how exactly?"

"It's like you're mad at someone. Are you?"

"No, I'm fine, Dean. Now leave me alone and let me sleep." Kadin rolled over and shut his eyes.

"Fine, fine." With that Dean left the room and went back to sleep.

-- ---- ---- --

The house phone rang the next morning and Dean was there to answer it.

"Hello?" Dean said and listened to the voice on the other line. Kadin and Sam, who were both sitting next to him on the couch, saw his face turn into a glare. "That shouldn't be even FREAKING possible!" There was a small pause. "I can get an attitude if I want to, you b-" the phone was snatched out of Dean's hands by Kadin.

"Hello? Yeah, what is this about?" asked Kadin as Dean got up and stormed outside. Sam watched Dean go. He looked at Kade with a confused look on his face. Kade was shaking his head. "No, that's not probable. That won't even hold up in court." a pause. "I DON'T CARE IF THEY GOT OUT ON GOOD BEHAVIOR!" yelled Kade. "Ok, I'm sorry, I understand you're not the bad guy here, but why do they insist on this? This family will not stand for this!" Kadin slammed his hand down on the coffee table, making Sam jump. Sam was so confused, what will they not stand for? Why is Dean so upset? Sam looked at Kade taking down a number. "No, I'll call you." Kade hung up the phone and he generally pissed.

"w-what was that all about?" asked Sam, a little hesitant at first. Kade took and deep breathe before answering.

"I don't know if you should know, kid. I really don't know." Kade said in a defeated voice. I have to call the grannys. Do you need help into your wheelchair?" asked Kade, when he already knew the answer. Sam shook his head. Kade walked up to his room. When Sam was finally able to get into his wheelchair, he went out the front door. Dean was sitting on the hood of his 1970 black Chevelle with his head down and his arms on his knees. His knuckles were bloody. When Sam got closer he saw the rivers of tears making there way down Dean's face.

" Dee, what's wrong?" asked Sam. "What did you do to your hands?"

"I don't know if I should tell you, Sammy." Dean said and looked into Sam's concerned face. He was already missing that face, his little brother's face, the face that brought joy to him every time he needed it. He was going to miss the face of Sammy Winchester, HIS Sammy Winchester.

"Can't you just tell me? Please? I promise I will keep it a secret. I promise." Sam said, he wanted to know what was causing both of his brothers' sadness. Dean sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you because you have a right to know. Come on let's go in the house and I'll tell you." Dean and Sam went into the house and sat down on the couch. Sam was leaning against Dean's side and Dean had his arm around Sam's shoulders. Dean took a deep breath and started. "I don't know how to put this so I'm just going to come out and say it. The person on the phone was the lawyer of Clint and Christine Wood, your biological parents. They got out of jail on account of 'good behavior' and t-they want you back. They are trying to get custody over you again. I'm so s-sorry Sammy." Dean finished.

He felt so bad. Here he was one of the people who had rescued Sam from that household and yet he might get sent back there. Sam couldn't bring himself to say anything so he let it all out through his tears. Dean turned and hugged Sam tight and Sam did the same. Sam buried his face into Dean's chest.

"I'm sorry, I was supposed to protect you and those people come and do this." Dean said.

"I d-don't h-hold y-you responsible, D-Dee. I don't want to go, I want to stay with you, Kade, the grannys and the guys." Sam cried, he couldn't stop crying, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't stop.

"We'll win this, Sammy. They will have to get past me if they tried and I swear to GOD that if they try they will be in the hospital for months."


	4. Part of What Happened

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize… **

**The Secret That Should've Stayed Hidden **

****

**Chapter four: Part of What Happened **

****

Kadin walked up to his room and closed the door. He slowly dialed the numbers to where the grannys were at.

"Hey grampa, it's Kade. Sam's biological parents are out of jail and are going to fight for custody over him. I have their attorney's number." Kade said with a defeated tone.

_"We are on our way, okay, Kade? Do Dean and Sam know?" came the voice from the other line. AKA their grampa. _

"Dean was the one to answer the phone, but I took it away from him because he was getting violent, so yeah, he knows. He will probably tell Sam because Sam is good at getting things from him. We'll see you when you two get here. Bye." Kade said and hung up the phone. He felt horrible and he didn't want to go downstairs, but he knew he would have to sooner or later.

--- --- ----- ---

Kadin walked downstairs and heard Sam crying, he figured that Dean had told him.

"We'll win this, Sammy. They will have to get past me if they tried and I swear to GOD that if they try they will be in the hospital for months." Kadin heard Dean say and despite himself he smiled. Trust Dean to resort to violence for Sam. Kade walked into the kitchen to fix some food for all of them, even though he knew that nobody would want to eat. The doorbell rang and Kade went to answer it. He looked through the peephole and saw that it was Trent. Kade looked through the doorway to the living room and caught Dean's eye.

" Trent?" mouthed Kade and Dean shook his head. Kade opened the door.

"Hey Kade, can you get Dean for me?" asked Trent. Kade shook his head.

"Today's not really a good day, Trent."

"What's wrong? Is everybody alright?"

"Yeah, everybody is okay. Dean will talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah, hope everything gets better, bye Kade." Trent said and he turned to leave.

"Thanks, bye, Trent." Kade said and gently shut the door.

"Kade?" asked a quiet voice from the living room when he walked by. It was Dean. Kade walked in the living room.

"Yeah, Dean?" Sam was asleep on Dean and both of there faces were flush.

"Thanks for taking care of Trent for me. I did want him to be in this." said the puffy-eyed Dean. Kade gave him a sad smile.

"No problem, munchkin. The grannys are on their way back hear, now. We'll figure this out Dean, I promise." Kade said and kissed Dean's forehead and hugged him, careful not to jostle Sam. Dean watched him go and looked down at Sam. He couldn't let those people take away his only reason for living. Sure, he loved his brother, the grannys, the guys, but Sam was his little brother. His little brother that went through a lot and was able to still have such a big heart. He couldn't let those people who were the cause of his little brother's condition get in a hundred mile radius of him. They wouldn't hurt his little brother again, not on Dean's watch.

--- --- ----- ---

_Six year old Sam was upstairs in his room playing by himself. His parents went somewhere, he didn't know where. They left him home alone a lot. He didn't mind through because when they were in the house they were always yelling at him for one reason or another. Sam jumped when he heard the door open with a bang. He heart beat grew faster and faster as he heard footsteps pounding up the stairs, coming toward his room. Sam ran to his closet and shut the door. _

_"Where are you, boy?!" yelled Clint Wood, his dad. _

_"Check the closet." said Christine Wood, his mom. The closet door opened to reveal a terrified Sam. Clint grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the closet. _

_"Get downstairs, now!" Clint said as he pushed Sam toward the stairs. Sam fell and got back up, only to get pushed down…the stairs. When Sam fell, he fell backwards and landed on the end of the stair, successfully earning a crack and agonizing pain from his back. As Sam tumbled down, he hit his head on the banister supports and black out from that hit. _

_When he woke up, Sam could tell he was in a hospital. He was so scared and he couldn't move his legs. Sam was starting to panic when Dr. O'Keefe, Sam's doctor, walked in. _

_"Hey little guy, do you remember me?" asked Dr. O'Keefe. Sam nodded shakily and noticed the pain in his head magnified. Tears sprung to his eyes. _

_"I don't wanna go back! You can't make me!" Sam yelled and tried to sit up, but the pain in his body was too great. _

_"You are not going back, Sam. You don't have to worry about that." _

"Sammy, wake up. Are you okay?" asked a voice Sam knew and loved, it was Dean. Sam opened his eyes and nodded.

"I'm okay, Dee." The truth was that he wasn't going to be okay if they lost the case, but he would if they won.

-- ----- --- --- --

The Winchesters were sitting at the dinning table discussing their currant situation.

"Their story shouldn't hold up in court. I can't think of a way they could get around it." said their grampa when he and their grams got home. This conversation went on until late at night. Grampa went to call their lawyer, Dean and Sam went upstairs because they were both tired, and Kade and Grams stayed downstairs to talk.

---- ---- - - --

Dean's phone rung the next morning, waking Dean and Sam up.

"Hello?" asked Dean. "Hey, Trent. It's kinda early, man." There was a pause. "Look, man, I didn't mean to shut you out, but it really isn't business to tell. If I can, I'll tell you later. Yeah, bye." Dean hung up the phone and put on the side table.

"What was that about?" asked Sam, who only heard Dean's side of the convo.

"It was Trent asking what was wrong."

"You can tell him Dee. I won't mind."

"Thanks, little man. Sorry I woke you."

"It's okay." Sam said and fell back asleep. Dean hoped with all his heart that things would be okay for his little brother's sake.

----------------


	5. Justice

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize… **

**Note: SORRY for the REALLY long wait for an update but I have been really busy with my book and my family is having some trouble and some tiffs so it hasn't been all that good… so here's an update for ya… ENJOY! **

**The Secret That Should've Stayed Hidden **

**Chapter five: Justice **

About a week had gone by and today was the day in which everyone finds out who gets custody over Sam. Everybody in the Winchester household was on edge. Kade was already dressed and ready to go to the courthouse. He had begun pacing his bedroom floor and nervously biting at his nails. He had gotten apprehensive in just sitting down waiting for the rest of his family to get ready.

In Dean's room, Sam was shakily brushing his hair while Dean was messing around with the buttons on his shirt. Sam was so scared, almost in the state of a panic attack and Dean knew it. It wasn't Sam's pale complexion or that fact that he was shaking, Dean knew because he could feel it coming off his brother. Hell, Dean would be scared too. After all, these some called people hated Sam and it was their fault that Sam had gotten paralyzed.

Sam wheeled over to where Dean was sitting on his bed. Dean raised his head from looking at his hands and smiled at Sam. It was a weak smile, but a smile none the less.

"Hey, Sammy. Ready to go downstairs?" asked Dean gently. Sam sighed and nodded jerkily. By the time they got downstairs, it was time to go. They all got into Kade's Silverado; Grampa was driving with Grams riding shot gun, Sam was in between Kade and Dean. The tension in the car was so great that you could probably cut it with a knife.

The ride to the courthouse seemed to take forever and no time at all to Sam. He was eager to get this over with, but not so eager to see Christine and Clint Wood again. Sam prayed to whoever was listening, that he will be able to stay with his brothers and grandparents. Sam was tired. He was tired of being scared and in seeing the Woods again brought back memories that Sam had pushed to the back of his head for a good reason. Sam tried to look on the bright side which was that the trial would only have the jury, judge, bailiff, the Woods and their lawyer, and the Winchesters and their lawyer. Looking on the bright side didn't quite help.

--- -- - - - - -- - --- -----

"All rise for the custody case of Clint vs. Winchester." said the bailiff and the judge walked in. "You may be seated." The judge sat down and opened the case file.

"The prosecutor may begin." said Judge Lache. The Woods' lawyer, Mr. Rogers, stood and straightened his jacket.

"Your honor, the Woods would like to get custody over Samuel back." started Mr. Rogers. "I'd like to bring Samuel Winchester to the stand." Dean, who was sitting next to Sam, heard him take a sharp intake of breath. Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder in support.

"Samuel Winchester to the stand." said Judge Lache. Dean helped Sam up to the stand. The bailiff came to him with a bible.

"Place you left hand on the bible. Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the bailiff said.

"I do." Sam said in a confident voice that did not give away that he was petrified. Mr. Rogers walked up to him. The look on his face let Sam know that this questioning wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Mr. Wood-" started Mr. Rogers only to be cut off by Sam.

"I would prefer Mr. Winchester, if it's alright?" stated Sam much tot the amusement of Dean. Mr. Rogers sighed in agitation.

"Mr. _Winchester_, years ago you claimed that the Woods," a pause, "pushed you down the stairs, correct?" asked Mr. Rogers.

"Correct." Sam said.

"Why would they do something like that to their own child if they knew it would have negative consequences?" asked Mr. Rogers.

"I don't know you'd have to ask them." came the venomous reply from Sam.

"Did they hit you a lot when you were little?"

"Yes they did."

"Why is that? Were you being bad and they hit you in punishment or did they beat you?"

"They were always thinking everything was my fault and as for hitting me in punishment? No. No one should have to endure what I went through with them."

"Last question. How is the jury to know that you just didn't fall down the stairs of your own accord?"

"Are you implying that I threw myself down the stairs even though I knew there might be a chance that I could get paralyzed? To answer your question, no I didn't fall down the stairs of my own accord."

"No further questions, your honor."

-- -- ---- -- -- - -- -- ----

"Clint Wood to the stand." said Judge Lache. Clint walked up to the stand and placed his left hand on the bible.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?' said the bailiff.

"I do." answered Clint. Mr. Lassidor, the Winchesters' lawyer, walked up to Mr. Wood.

"Mr. Wood, why do you want custody over a child that you hate?" asked Mr. Lassidor with a straight face that showed no emotion.

"Hate is a very strong word, Mr. Lassidor. I never hated him."

"But you disliked him enough to beat him?"

"I never beat my son!" he said in shock.

"You'd make a great actor, Mr. Wood, but I can see right through it. The injuries Samuel Winchester sustained weren't self inflected. There was no way a little boy of Samuel's size and age could have done that to himself. What do you have to say to that?"

"I say that he did that to himself, somehow someway he did. I don't know why he would do such a thing to us, but he did. That's why we want him back, to settle our differences."

"Settle your differences in what way?"

-- --- -- - ----- ---

"In the case of Wood vs. Winchester over the custody of one Samuel Winchester the court finds in favor of…"

-- --- ---- -- -- -- --

Tears sprung into Dean's eyes as he held Sam's hand. He knelt next to his Sammy and tried to calm him down, but it wasn't working. Sam wasn't breathing…

----------


	6. Mysterious Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize… **

**The Secret That Should've Stayed Hidden **

****

**Chapter six: Mysterious Phone Call **

****

****

**Earlier… **

"In the case of Wood vs. Winchester over the custody of one Samuel Winchester the court finds in favor of the Winchesters. The custody remains as it is." said a juror, reading their verdict. The verdict brought a smile to all of the Winchesters' faces. Dean, who was sitting next to Sam, hugged him for all he was worth. He was so incredibly happy that they weren't getting his Sammy.

Everyone started to get up and leave the courthouse. Clint was intent on getting Sam to beat the crap out of him. Before anyone knew what was going on, Clint charged at Sam. He shoved Dean out of the way and was only able to land one punch on Sam because Dean quickly retaliated. Dean threw several punches at Clint and Clint did the same. Clint hit Dean square in the temple which dazed Dean. Clint went back over to Sam and threw some punches and succeeded in also knocking Sam out of his wheelchair.

Sam was frozen, he couldn't move. It was all too real. It was bringing back memories that instant made him scared. Sam couldn't breathe, he was panicking too much. Kade had fought his way back threw the doors because he was already out of the room. He threw Clint off Sam and into Christine. He saw Dean and Sam both on the floor.

"Dean! Wake up!" yelled Kade as Clint came at him. Dean heard Kade and fought he way out of his fog. One thing was on his mind: Sam. Dean ran over to where Sam was as security took care of Clint and Christine. Tears sprung into Dean's eyes as he held Sam's Hand. He knelt next to his Sammy and tried to calm him down, but it wasn't working. Sam wasn't breathing. Dean knew he was having a panic attack.

"Sammy! Sammy, open your eyes and look at me!" Dean said urgently. He placed his other hand on Sam's head; the hand that was holding Sam's, he put to his chest. "Sammy, listen to my voice. It's me, Dee." Sam slowly opened his eyes, but his breathing was still off. The memories of being beaten when he was little were all rushing into his head. Sam squeezed Dean's hand.

"Dee…" mumbled Sam. His tone of voice was scared.

"Yeah, it's me. You feel my breathing?" asked Dean as he placed Sam's hand on his chest. Sam nodded. "Okay, good, try matching my breathing rate okay?" Sam nodded again and tried desperately to slow his breathing down. After a few minutes Sam's breathing was back to normal. "Good job, Sammy."

"Dee it's all coming back and I don't want it to." Sam mumbled, buried his face into Dean's chest and cried.

"It's going to be okay, Sammy, I promise." said Dean as he hugged his Sammy to him. Dean picked Sam up and carried him as Kade followed behind with Sam's wheelchair.

- ---- --- --- --

**Present…**

Sam and Dean where up in Dean's room on the bed. Sam had stopped crying and now was cuddled to Dean's side, dosing off. Today had been a long and trying day. The trial lasted the whole day and now all Dean wanted to do was sleep. Dean had just closed his eyes when his cell phone vibrated against his nightstand. It succeeded in scaring the mess out of him. He grabbed his phone and looked at the caller ID and it read ' Trent'.

"What's up?" asked Dean in a sleep laced voice.

"Hey! Were you asleep?" asked Trent from the other line.

"Kind of." answered Dean, stifling a yawn.

"Oh. So how'd the trial go?"

"Fine, until the end. We still have custody over Sammy so that's fantastic." Dean looked down at the still sleeping Sam and brushed away a strand of hair.

"That's great! What happened at the end?"

"It's not really an over the phone thing so I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?" Dean said as he starting falling back to sleep.

"Sure thing, Dean. Well, I'll let you go seeing that you are probably falling back asleep anyway. 'night Dean, see you tomorrow." said Trent.

"Hmmm, yeah. Bye T." mumbled Dean and hung up the phone.

--- -- -- ----- ----

The next morning, Sam woke up to see Kade walking into the room. Sam was about to greet him, but Kade held a finger to his lips to silence him. That's when he saw a mini air horn is his hand. Sam shied away from the still sleeping Dean and covered his ears. 'One, two, three.' Kade mouthed and pressed the button of the air horn. The effect was instantaneous.

"WHAT THE-" yelled Dean as he got off the bed so fast he fell and became tangled in the blankets on the floor. "KADIN, YOU ARE SO DEAD MEAT!!"

Kade ran out of the room laughing as Dean tried to untangle himself from the sheets. Sam was laughing at Dean's frustration because Dean wasn't able to get up. After a couple minutes of struggle and Sam laughing, Dean succumbed to laughing on the floor. After a few more side splitting moments, Dean had untangled himself and climbed back on the bed.

"Morning Sammy."

"Morning Dean." Sam said and stifled a yawn.

"What do you say we go get some breakfast and then go to Trent's, huh?" asked Dean.

"Okay!" Sammy said with a smile and he got on Dean's back. They made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dean set Sam in a chair, saw a note on the counter and read it.

"Well, Sammy, looks like we're alone for the rest of the day. Gramps is at work, Grams and Kade are going to one of Grams' friend's house to help her out. So what do you want for breakfast?" Dean said and turned toward the cabinets.

"What you having?" asked Sam.

"Hmmmm. I think I'm just going to have cereal. Is that what you want?"

"Sure. Thanks Dean!" Sam said and Dean handed him a bowl and poured some cereal in it. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Dean's face dropped. "No, I won't." then he hung up the phone. He shook his head and smiled at Sam.


	7. With the Jailbird Singing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize… **

**Note: sorry for the wait but I have been really busy, but you probably don't want to here my complaining/excuses so here we go!!! **

**Note 2: yeah this chappie is REALLY short, but I thought you would want an update so I threw this atcha!! lol… ENJOY!!!! **

**The Secret That Should've Stayed Hidden **

****

**Chapter seven: With the Jailbird Singing **

****

Sam knew Dean was hiding something behind that smile he plastered on his face after his look of… fright, maybe? No, Dean was neverscared, never. Then what was that look that passed on his face when he had answered the phone? Sam smiled back, none the less, and they ate the rest of their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

"You ready to go, Sammy?" asked Dean. Sam nodded and Dean took their bowls and put them in the sink. He grabbed their shoes and put his on as Sam did the same. "I'm going to go get the keys and your wheelchair and I'll be back."

"But Dean, my wheelchair won't doesn't work with the way their house is set up, remember?" Sam said. He was shocked that Dean didn't remember the last time they had tried it.

"That's right! Okay. I'm just going to get the keys so we can get back in the house and then we'll leave." Dean started to walk away, but then his phone vibrated on the counter. "Hello? What's up T? You leaving right now? Oh you already left? Okay so when are you getting back? Yeah, bye."

CLICK

"Well, it looks like our plans have changed, yet again. Trent is going to LA with his mom and won't be back for a couple of days. So what do you want to do?" asked Dean, leaning on the counter.

"I don't care, it's up to you."

"Okay, well. Hmm."

"Hey Dee, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, go for it."

"Who was that on the phone?"

"That was Trent, I just told you that." Dean said, totally confused. Sam shook his head.

"No. who was it on the phone before Trent called?" Realization struck Dean.

"Oh." Dean said and took a deep breath.

He wanted to tell Sam, but he didn't want to add to Sam's stressed out life already. He felt that if he kept this away from Sam then it would feel like he was helping keep Sam as unstressed as possible. Dean did his best to do that already, but he felt as if he was failing his little brother. He couldn't keep the Woods away from him and now he couldn't keep his fa-, well he couldn't keep his own problems away. He needed to stay strong for Sam, he only lifeline to this world. Without Sam, Dean would either die or break under the stress; whichever came first.

"Uh, well, Sam the person on the phone-. I can't tell ya kiddo. Not right now, anyway. You have to understand that I am doing this for your own good. It is already too late for me."

-- -- -------- --- - -- - -

A couple hours later, Sam and Dean were in the living room with Riley and Tucker. Wade was off with some girl and Jasper was somewhere not answering his phone. Sam and Dean never talked about the phone call earlier that Dean didn't tell Sam who was on the other end. Sam didn't seem to mind though, I mean, his brother is allowed secrets. If Dean thought that it is better that he doesn't know, then so be it, he won't know. Sam was truly a little scared that this would make Dean go haywire. What could it possibly be?

--- -- - -- - - - - -

"Looks like you will be free to go. You going back to your kids?" asked the guard as he stopped by the barred opening of the cell.

"Yeah, I'm going back to my boys." said the jailbird as he gathered his things and left the cell. He walked all the way past the prison gates and was on his way home, humming a little tune. Boy, he was happy today. Tonight he might be able to finish what he tried to start years ago.

--------------


	8. A Piece of the Puzzle

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize…**

**Note: sorry for the wait but I have been really busy with my book I'm writing, but you probably don't want to here my complaining/excuses so here we go!!!**

**Note 2: yeah this chappie is REALLY short, but I thought you would want an update so I threw this atcha!! Hopefully you caught it, but if you didn't I'm sorry it hit you in the head!!!tehe… ENJOY!!!!**

**The Secret That Should've Stayed Hidden**

**Chapter eight: A Piece of the Puzzle**

Dean wasn't one to confide in Kadin, hell he wasn't one to confide in anybody, except maybe Sam if the time called for it. However, Dean was making an exception tonight. Kadin had just come home with Grams and Dean needed to tell him.

"Hey, guys." Kade said upon entry.

"Hey Kade." They chorused, but Sam's reply was more cheerful than Dean's. Dean got up from the couch that he and Sam were sitting on.

"I'll be right back Sammy." Dean said.

"Okay, Dean." Sam turned back to the movie they were watching. Dean walked upstairs to where Kadin was. Dean knocked on his door. He heard a muffled 'come in' and then entered. Kadin was sitting on his bed listening to music. Dean found a nook beside him on the bed.

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?" asked Kadin he saw a weird look in Dean's eyes.

"We got a call today when you guys were gone." There was a pause in which Dean tired to calm his nerves. He looked Kade in the eye. "It was from a jail, the jail that_ he _was sent to, Kade. It was a call of release, I just know it was. I can't let it happen again, not with Sammy here now. I won't let it happen again." Dean was shaking and he grabbed his hair. The vivid memories, the bruises, the blood, the yelling, screaming, cursing and last the shot. The one shot that had changed everything for Dean and Kadin, but more so for Dean; for Kade did not see, but Dean was there at her last moment. Her last thought, but why leave? Why did she leave her kids to fend for them selves with the monster? Why in this world of love and hate shall there be brawling love? Or loving hate? They didn't need that, nobody did. He chose that path for the family because if you have one infection that you don't take care of then it all becomes infected. John was that infection that needed to be taken care of, but who would do it?

Dean broke down and buried his face in his hands. Kade held his little brother as he cried because Kade knew what was going through Dean's head. That _man_ had caused so much pain to this family. Kade knew Dean was caught between a rock and a hard place because of this. It was either tell Sam or have him find out himself. Kade knew the Dean would choose the first, but that didn't make it any less painful.

"Shh, Dean it's going to be alright. Should he come back here, we'll tell him that he can't stay. No matter if he clams that he changed. Well let him change, but I'll make sure that he changes far away from here. I promise to you Dean that no matter what happens nothing will **ever** happen like that again."

-- -- - -- --- --

Sam looked toward the stairs and saw Dean and Kadin descending the stairs. Dean walked back over to Sam as Kade went toward their grandparents' room. Dean flopped down on the couch with a sigh.

"Dee, is something wrong?" Sam asked innocently, Dean was mentally kicking himself because he didn't want to tell Sam. However, he knew the he had to. Dean nodded in reply to Sam's question.

"I wish there was an easy way to tell you, Sammy, but there isn't. Earlier you asked who that was on the phone. Well, Sammy, it was the jail." Sam frowned, it didn't make any since. The jail? Someone was _in_ jail or _going_ to jail?

"What? I don't understand." Dean sighed again and bit his lip.

"The jail called and asked me if I would accept the charges because we needed to discuss the terms of release with the inmate being released." There was a pause. "Sammy, that inmate is our dad." Sam looked at Dean in a calculating way.

"You seem tense, though. Is it because you were afraid that I would be upset that your real dad is out of jail? Or is it something else entirely?" Sam asked quietly.

"John was in jail for child abuse, Sammy. He drove mom into killing herself and he's coming back. I don't want you to be subject to what Kade and I went through. You already went through it with the Woods, but I don't want you to have to- if you feel threaten by him in anyway; I want you to come straight to me. Promise me, Sammy. Promise me that you'll do that for me." Dean was a whole lot of emotions at this time. He was angry, sorrowful, and tense all in one.

Sam was completely stunned by Dean's revelation. He didn't know how to react. He didn't know what to think. He wasn't even sure about anything, but one thing he knew for sure was that he loved Dean and Kade. He wouldn't turn his back on them because they never turned their back on him. He was part of the family and nobody gets left behind.

"I promise, Dee." Sam said with all honesty and Dean smiled. It was one of those smiles that doesn't reach your eyes and totally gives away that you aren't the least bit happy. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Nobody should ever have to."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that also." Dean said softly and Sam broke down crying on Dean's shoulder over what Dean had to go through. Dean hugged Sammy to him and silently cried for what his Sammy had been subject to and might be subject to.

Kade came out of their grandparents' room some time later to see both Sam and Dean asleep on the couch. Sam was cuddled to Dean's side and Dean was holding him close. Kade knew that they had to keep John away for Dean's sanity and for Sam's health.

----------


	9. Through All the Bad, There is Good

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you don't recognize… **

**Note: hey guys!!! SORRY for the LONG wait AGAIN!!! But HOPEFULLY my updates will be more frequent in the summer time!!! **

**Note2: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Okay… ENJOY!!! **

**_WARNING:_ _very brief mention suicide and Dean has a pretty bad potty mouth in this chappie!! _**

**The Secret That Should've Stayed Hidden **

****

**Chapter nine: Through All the Bad, There is Good **

****

In was the middle of the night and everyone was sound asleep in their bedroom. Sam was, as usual, sleeping in Dean's room, cuddled to his side, sound asleep. Dean, however, wasn't sound asleep. He was having a nightmare about the day his mom died.

_Little Dean heard his mommy and daddy arguing so, naturally, he went to investigate. He crept to the doorway to see what they were arguing about. Little Dean saw his dad's eyes wander over to him, but he didn't say anything. So little Dean thought that he didn't see him. _

_"I'm not going to take this anymore John! I won't stand for it any longer!" yelled Mary, tears streaming down her face. _

_"You said that a couple days ago and you are still here!" _

_"Not this time, John! I'm leaving!" Mary moved toward the door, but John pulled out his .45 and aim it at her head. _

_"You're not leaving." He growled in a low tone. Mary, expecting this, had stolen John's other gun. She put the gun to her head. _

_"I'm leaving John. Died or alive, I am going to leave. Then my boys will be able to live a normal life because the cops will investigate and find out the truth." Mary said as she cocked the gun. _

_"Go ahead. Pull the trigger, I'll be better off." John said in spite. He didn't think that she would. But, oh how he was wrong. _

_"I hope you rot in hell, John." Mary said and then pulled the trigger. The shot rang through the house and was followed by a dull thud. _

Dean bolted up in bed. He was sweating bullets, and his chest was heaving. Tears mixed with his sweat on his face. He looked to his sleeping little brother, seeing if he had woken up, but he hadn't. Dean slowly got out of bed and walked into his bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and looked at his reflection. His vivid memories of his past came back to haunt him at the mere mention of his da- John; at the mere mention of John. He hated what he was turned into when John came into the picture.

"Dean?" came Sam's voice, successfully popping Dean's haunted thought bubble. Dean dried his face and walked out of his bathroom. Sam was sitting up in the bed, still half asleep.

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean asked as he got back into bed.

"Are you okay?" Sam mumbled as cuddled up to his big brother and closed his eyes. Dean wrapped his arm around his Sammy.

"I'm fine, Sam. Stop worrying about me." Dean said and closed his eyes.

"I'll always worry about you Dee." Sam mumbled and fell asleep. Dean smiled slightly.

"Ditto, kiddo, ditto." Dean said and fell into a light sleep.

--- ---- - -- - -----

It was mid-afternoon and the grannys were away, leaving the three brothers home by themselves. They were currently causing havoc in the kitchen. They were trying to make cookies, well, Kadin was. Dean and Sam were throwing flour at each other and Kade.

"You guys are hopeless!" Kade said as he laughed. Dean threw some flour and it Kade square in the face. Kade retaliated with a flour ball of his own. Pretty soon the kitchen turned into a battle ground. Flour became ammo and flour balls became missiles. Ten minutes passed and the flour was all gone. The kitchen was a disaster and so were the brothers. Their hair was white with flour as was their clothes. Dean tried to sneak away so he wouldn't have to help clean up.

"Oh no, Dean. You're helping." Kade said. Dean frowned.

"Aw, man!" Dean whined and then they began to clean up. They where cleaning up the flour for a good half an hour before they were finally done.

After the boys were flour free, they sat down in the front room and watched some TV.

"Daytime TV sucks ass!" blurted Dean as he was flipping through the channels, a mile a minute.

"Dean!" yelled Kade in frustration.

"What?!" Dean said back, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Just pick a channel Dean!" Kadin said. Dean just gave him a look. Then the doorbell rang.

"Fine, here." Dean said as he tossed the remote at Kade and got up from his seat beside Sam. He walked around the corner and opened the door, only to slam it shut. He looked with wide eyes at the door. The person who was at the door opened it and walked in. Dean started backing up and shaking his head.

"Hey, Dean." said the husky voice of John Winchester.

"What are you doing here? You don't belong here!" Dean yelled in anger and fright, but mostly anger at this present moment.

"Don't tell me where I do and don't belong, boy! I am your father!" growled John.

"How you ever tried acting like one? No, I don't think so." smarted Dean as Kade came up beside Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here dad?" Kade said in a strained voice.

"I came here to take my boys back home." John said. Dean growled as did Kade.

"We aren't going anywhere with you! Not after what you did to us and mom!" Dean snarled.

"I did nothing to your mother! She did that all on her own!" John sneered. That hit a huge nerve with Dean and John knew it. Dean hated when people didn't believe him. They would say that he was making things up because of the traumatic event. But Dean knew he wasn't making anything up and Kade knew that also.

"Don't say you didn't do anything you SON OF A BITCH! You pulled a fucking gun on her! But she had your other gun and put it to her head! You coaxed her to shoot herself and you fucking KNEW I was standing there watching this whole thing, but you did it anyway! She didn't know! She shot herself because of YOU! I hate you for doing that to this family! I hate you for telling mom to kill herself! But most of all I hate you for YOU!" Dean yelled as the veins in his neck were protruding out. Little did they know, Sam was right there and heard the whole argument.

"That's a lie and you know it!" yelled John even though he knew what he did. And he indeed, did coax her to shoot herself.

"It's not a lie you evil son of a bitch!" yelled Kade. John lost control of his anger and grabbed Kadin by the scruff of his shirt.

"Don't you ever disrespect me, boy!" John said through gritted teeth and shoved Kade. Sam couldn't take watching this anymore. This man was supposed to be their father and yet he was just like Clint Wood, Sam's dad. It was bring back some painful memories for Sam so he had to make his presence known.

"Why don't you just leave them alone?! They never did anything to you!" yelled Sam, standing in the doorway. Dean's shot over to where Sam was and he did a double take. Wait was he standing? Yes, he was standing and he was gripping the wall, but he was standing and that's all Dean cared about. His little brother was somehow standing despite his paralysis. He didn't even know if that was humanly possible to be able to do that.

-----------


End file.
